Nothing Left To Say
by Chessie Walker Noah-Friki
Summary: Ya no había nada que decir. Nico lo sabía. La partida estaba terminada antes de que se disputara y lamentablemente él nunca estuvo en el bando ganador. Sólo le quedaba rendirse y sufrir en medio de la soledad. Regalo para JessyRiddleFriki. ¡Feliz cumpleaños :D!


_Summary: _Ya no había nada que decir. Nico lo sabía. La partida estaba terminada antes de que se disputara y lamentablemente él nunca estuvo en el bando ganador. Sólo le quedaba rendirse y sufrir en medio de la soledad.

_Advertencia: _Sólo un par de comentarios deprimentes y tal vez un poco OOC. Nico es un personaje nuevo para mí y nunca antes he hecho un Percy/Nico.

_Dedicatoria: _Me extirpé el cerebro para que la cabeza me diera una idea para un regalo atrasado de cumpleaños. Pensé que te lo merecías. Eres una de las mejores personas que he conocido en FF y en todo el mundo en general, Jessy. Gracias por aceptarme tan rápido y preocuparte por mí. Y aunque sólo tenemos un par de días conociéndonos, siento que son como si fueran siglos. Te confieso que cuando me mandaste el PM mi corazoncito se contrajo y explotó de alegría. Te amoadoro como hermana. Eres la mejor.

Perdona por la larga dedicatoria. Espero que te guste :D es el primer fic que hago de esta pareja así que no me asesines. Sigo teniendo el presentimiento que esto es muy deprimente como regalo de cumpleaños, pero mi cabeza no daba para algo más que no fuera canon. Perdóname xD

_Cronología: _un momento cualquiera después de BoO, aunque no se hace ninguna referencia a éste.

_Disclaimer: _Lamentablemente no me pertenece Percy Jackson. Yo no hubiera podido hacer tal majestuosidad. Los derechos le pertenecen a Rick Riordan. Sólo la trama del fic es mía. Y la canción le pertenece a Imagine Dragons.

No es mi mejor trabajo, pero ¡espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

_«There's nothing left to say now,_

_There's nothing left to say now,_

_I'm giving up, giving up, hey hey, giving up now,_

_I'm giving up, giving up, hey hey, giving up now»_

Miró hacia el cielo plagado de estrellas. El viento frío mecía suavemente las ramas de los árboles, decoradas con delicados copos de nieve y cubiertas por escarcha. Nico se apretó más el abrigo que traía puesto y suspiró, su cálido aliento perdiéndose en el congelado aire del bosque. No sabía exactamente por qué estaba allí, pero le gustaba. Sus manos desnudas rozaban la nieve acumulada en la tierra, y sus mejillas rojas por las bajas temperaturas empezaban a acostumbrarse al ambiente, bajando levemente el teñido carmín que tenía su pálida piel. Su cabello negro, resaltando como un ala de cuervo, empezaba a mostrar diminutas manchas blancas, producto de la nieve colándose en sus cabellos como el agua se escurría entre las rocas. Tal vez, lo que más le gustaba de aquél lugar, era la tranquilidad y la soledad, su respiración sonando tan fuerte como un cañón a medianoche.

Podía incluso cerrar los ojos y pensar que estaba muerto. Lo único que le recordaba que aún pertenecía al mundo de los vivos era el ligero latido de su maltrecho corazón. Después de la sombría vista del bosque en el que se encontraba, las brillantes estrellas le quemaron los ojos como si tuviera el mismo sol en frente de sus ojos. Pudo reconocer vagamente las constelaciones. Tan cálidas, tan relucientes, tan luminosas, espléndidas, tan hermosas, tan nobles… tan Percy.

Sacudió la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos. Todos sus huesos tronaron y le pareció que se rompió la tranquilidad y _su _tranquilidad. Su corazón empezó a latir más rápido, recordándole que _desgraciadamente _estaba vivo y no pertenecía al Inframundo, su mente se llenó de imágenes, las mejillas se le tornaron aún más carmesí, las sombras producidas por los árboles aumentaron significativamente y…

«Contrólate, Nico» se dijo a sí mismo. Su cuerpo volvió a la normalidad, las sombras descendieron, pero su mente no paró de imaginar. Se obligó a sí mismo a recostarse de nuevo y no levantar la vista hacia el cielo, pincelado con tantas estrellas que parecían chispas salidas de algún accidente con pintura. Resplandecían con todos los colores y las figuras trazadas en la bóveda astral se volvían hacia él. Le recordaban lo que era.

A su memoria llegaron todos los recuerdos, todas las tristezas y penurias que había vivido. Él pertenecía a allí, al frío bosque, a la sombría oscuridad, nunca podría alcanzar el cielo ni a las brillantes estrellas, porque se caería. Y los resplandecientes astros, las esplendorosas luces, eran todos los semidioses. Y la más brillante, su _Sirius _en el cielo, era Percy. Y a la vez, era tan lejano… cuando extendía su pálida y flácida mano, parecía tocarla, la ilusión era tan real, que se permitía creer que el hijo de Poseidón lo amaba.

Y luego las Moiras le pegaban la vida en la cara. La realidad. La soledad a la que él era sometido.

Era injusto. Él quería estar allí en el cielo, brillar como lo hacían todos los demás. Pero él no podía, ¿verdad? Una sonrisa sin humor se dibujó en sus labios. Nico quería entrelazar sus dedos con los de Percy todos los días, abrazarlo, besarlo con tanta pasión como lo hacía la hija de Atenea, acurrucarse contra él y sentir el calor que despedía su cuerpo. Deseaba perderse en esos ojos verde mar y ser él que le diera palabras de amor todos los días, que su rostro fuera el último que el hijo de Hades viera antes de dormir.

Cerró los ojos mientras sus manos desnudas se enterraban en la nieve. Sus pies se hundieron en el suelo y su chaqueta de repente perdió todo el calor que le entregaba. Una solitaria lágrima le recorrió la mejilla, pero de inmediato se congeló. Su barbilla tembló y recordó el niño que era. El frío le recorrió las piernas y los brazos. «Sigo cayendo hacia abajo. Sigo cayendo. Cada vez más» pensó. Sentía como el hielo llegaba a su corazón, que latía cada vez menos fuerte. ¿Así era morir de frío, con la soledad como única compañera, el corazón cada vez bombeando sangre silenciosamente? ¿Así era, vivir en las sombras? ¿Entre los muertos?

Se obligó a abrir sus orbes marrones, que a veces parecían tan negros y oscuros como la noche misma, una noche larga y sola, sin ninguna estrella en el cielo. Él quería luchar, él quería resistirse, él quería dar un grito de guerra, quería sentirse _vivo_. Pero la vida le recordaba la realidad. Y, por sobre todas las cosas, quería que Percy le mirase como miraba a Annabeth.

Porque Nico lo sabía. De nada importaba el dolor, la distancia, las lágrimas, la vida. Porque no había nada más que decir. La partida, la guerra que él quería realizar, ya estaba ganada antes de ser realizada y él nunca perteneció al bando ganador. Sólo le quedaba rendirse y fundirse en la soledad. Como siempre hacía.

Suspiró, su aliento caliente más leve que la primera vez que exhaló aire. Desenterró las manos de la fría y blanca nieve, que le sonreía como una vieja amiga. «Hoy no», pensó. Se levantó dificultosamente, sus vaqueros sonando como balas perforando el aire. Inhaló profundamente, el viento frío penetrando en sus pulmones como los copos de nieve lo hacían en su cabello.

Se fundió en las sombras con el recuerdo de las brillantes estrellas y en cómo los ojos de Percy eran más resplandecientes que ellas.


End file.
